


When we meet again

by Voicesinmyhead11



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Detective Lexa, F/F, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voicesinmyhead11/pseuds/Voicesinmyhead11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation? Clarke Griffin finally believes in it when she was forced to live through life after life, remembering her love for Lexa while searching for the previous commander. </p><p>She finally found her, Detective Woods but Lexa doesn't seemed to remember her. It is now Clarke's turn to chase after the commander.</p><p>Modern era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tears were streaming uncontrollably down her face, just like the black blood that were seeping through the wound. She barely choked out, "May we meet again,"

 

When she saw the brunette's eyes stilled, her heart died. Breaking down, she leaned in for one last kiss.

 

"Clarke!"

 

The said girl was jolted awake by a hand shaking her shoulder. She took in her surrounding and realized she had fallen asleep at the table, a pencil just slightly beside her hand and a sketchbook laying on where her head was a few seconds ago.

 

Looking up, she saw her friend's hand on her.

 

"What's up Raven?"

 

"Y-you're crying in your sleep again Clarke. Are you okay?" The dark hair girl asked worriedly.

 

Reaching up to her own face, she felt the wet tears she did not realized she shed.

 

"Is it the same dream again?" Raven asked.

 

Letting out a sigh, the blonde replied irritatedly, "It's not a dream Raven." Seeing the look on her friend's face, Clarke huffed, "Forget it, you don't believe it anyway."

 

Raven shook her head and perched herself on the table, "It's not that I don't believe you," seeing the raised eyebrow of the blonde, Raven backtracked, "Fine, but instead of not believing you, I just find it kind of ridiculous that those are your past memories. Your past lives... Seriously Clarke?"

 

"Like I say, forget it Raven." Clarke said tiredly before looking at the forgotten sketchbook on the table.

 

"You drew her again." Raven pointed out.

 

Clarke merely nodded, opting to not tell the girl that 90% of her sketches were on her. On Lexa. Closing her sketchbook, she smiled at her roommate, "I'm turning in, nights Raven."

 

She heard a murmured "Nights" from the dark hair girl while she headed to her room.

 

Closing her door, she dropped to the bed and opened up her sketchbook, staring at the eyes that she remembered so clearly.

 

She had no idea how, but she was able to remember all her past life. In each life, it always seemed that something was missing and she was searching for something. She knew what it was, or rather who it was. Lexa.

 

It was like her life was in a loop. She would be borned as Clarke Griffin, losing her father at 16, that part always hurt no matter how many times she been through it. Her mother was Abby.

 

It always start when she reached 18. She would remember her past life when she was 18. It is when she would remember her, Lexa and felt the pain coming back to her. Even after so many lives, the pain are still excruciating.

 

Then there was her friends, the Blakes, Raven, Finn, Wells. There were other friends, but she did not meet the rest in all lives. Jasper, Monty, Murphy, Harper, the rest of the 100. At some point of her life, she would always meet Marcus Kane, a colleague of her mother and Jaha, her mother's boss, or sometimes ex-boss.

 

She tried to explain to her friends in all her lives, but it always ended up the same. They thought that she's a nut job. But at least they still love her, so it's not bad. Just that it could get frustrating at times.

 

All her lives, the only person she's looking for is not there. She had no idea where Lexa is. Living with the memory of the love she had for the brunette in each life was a pure torture. Not able to find the brunette drove the nail deeper into her heart.

 

She started to believe in reincarnation. The word she used to scoff at when Lexa brought it up. Reincarnation and karma perhaps. Staring at the face she sketched out, she gently ran her fingers across the paper, feeling the pain in her heart as tears streamed down her face again.

 

"Where are you Lexa?" The blonde whispered into the night.

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

The brunette sneezed hard and took the offered tissue from her friend.

 

"Thanks." She murmured and wiped her nose before turning back to her computer.

 

"Maybe you should call it a day."

 

"Let me finish this report first." The girl replied, eyes glued to the screen. She shrieked when the screen went black, "What the hell Anya!"

 

"Time to call it a day Lexa." Anya said sternly.

 

Lexa let out a loud breathe and rolled her eyes, "You could have at least let me save the report first. I've been working on it since the morning."

 

The screen came on again, "I only turned off the monitor moron. Save your work and let's get out of here Detective Woods. I'm hungry and you'e buying."

 

Lexa scowled at her mentor and partner before saving her report, "You suck."

 

Anya laughed, "You're still buying."

 

"Whatever, let's go." Lexa drawled before following her partner out.

 

She was glad that she met Anya when she first joined the force 5 years ago. She was a rookie, fresh out of the academy. When she was fast tracked promoted to detective in less than 2 years, no one wanted to work with her. They believed that her promotions was due to connections of her parents and it was unfair to the rest. No one was willing to see past her rich parents to realized all the hard work the brunette put in. Well, one person did. Anya.

 

She became her mentor and partner. Teaching her all the ropes, taking care of her, in her own subtle ways. Even though Anya was strict, she always took care of the brunette and shoot down anyone who tries to discredit the brunette. Lexa was grateful to her.

 

"What?" Anya asked in irritation when she saw the brunette staring at her.

 

Lexa merely gave a small smile and shook her head, "Nothing. Where to?"

 

"Chinese takeout and your home." Her mentor stated before closing her eyes and rest her head on the seat.

 

"So not only you're making me pay for dinner, you are also using my home for dinner?" The brunette asked incredulously.

 

Without opening her eyes, the blonde said simply, "Drive little one."

 

Fighting the urge to rolled her eyes again, Lexa grumbled and started the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comment :)

Balancing the takeouts on one hand, Lexa reached into her pants pocket and fished out some cash to pay. 

After mumbling a quick 'thanks', Lexa made her way out of the restaurant. Instead of waiting in the car, Anya was leaning on the car door, idly playing with her phone.

 

"Need help?" Anya asked, not looking up from her phone, even though she knew the brunette's answer. 

 

"No." Came the expected reply.

 

Lexa seldom accept help, even for trival stuff. Her pride was too strong. It could be infuriating, but Anya knew better to push. Nodding her head, she turned to open the car door when a loud scream halted her action. 

 

Both woman merely looked at each other briefly before running towards the source of the scream.

 

Lexa was first to reach the dark alley around the corner. Why would anyone walk through a dark alley late at night? It's like attracting trouble. Lexa could never understand these people. Regardless, the muffled sound of a woman made her quickened her steps.

 

She saw a man pinning a woman on the floor, with one hand over the woman's lips. Without thinking, she pulled the man off the woman and threw him to the wall.

 

With a quick glance, she noticed the woman scrambling to sit up. After a quick assessment of the woman to confirm that she was fine, Lexa focus her attention back on the man. She anticipated the punch and easily dodged it, returning a punch of her own.

 

Without allowing the idiot to recover, Lexa proceeded to knead him in the stomach before turning him around and twisting one of his arm to the back, effectively pinning him to the wall. The man gave a grunt and tried futilely to push the brunette off. When that did not work, he used his other free hand to reach into his jacket and pull a small blade out. He swung it back and felt the blade slice through the brunette's abdomen.

 

The brunette gave a sharp gasp in pain causing her to release the man. Before the man could advanced on her, he was disarmed quickly by Anya. The woman easily took down the man and slapped the handcuff on him. 

 

Clarke looked up in daze from the floor. The lack of light made it hard for her to see her two saviors. Her first savior moved a little into the dim light and she took a moment to study her. Black shiny boots, impeccable straight shirt tucked in neatly into her tailored pants. 

 

Her staring was interrupted by a hand, held out in front of her. She turned her head towards the owner of the hand, a tall woman with blonde highlights. 

 

"You ok there?" The woman with blonde highlights asked her.

 

She took the hand and pulled herself up, nodding her head, her voice was failing her due to the shock. She took a shortcut and before she knew what happened, she was pinned to the ground by a foul breathed man.

 

"You need an ambulance Miss?" the woman asked her before releasing her hand.

 

She shook her head. She felt fine, maybe just a fast beating heart, still trying to recover from shock. 

 

"Seemed like the lady is fine. You're the one that needs an ambulance." 

 

Lexa knew the blonde must have known that Anya was talking to her because the woman did not reply. She took a moment to study the woman who she found to be dumb, walking in a dark alley alone late at night. Blonde, baby face, kinda pretty, yeah, that would attract all the psycho in a dark alley alright.

She shook her head at Anya before moving forward, "I'm fine,"

 

The wound hurts like a bitch but she refused to let it show. She refused to show any weakness. She refused to be weak. Before Anya could retaliate, they both turned to the blonde who let out a loud gasp.

 

"It's you." The blonde blurted out.

 

Anya looked at Lexa and raised an eyebrow, "You know her?"

 

"No." came her usual short answer.

 

"Lexa?" The blonde took a step forward and grabbed the brunette hand, startling her.

 

Lexa tensed up before pulling her hand away from the blonde.

 

"Well she seemed to know you." Anya said in amusement.

 

"I don't know her." Lexa said simply, taking a step away from the blonde.

 

Clarke seemed to snap out of her reverie. It is really Lexa! She could not believe her eyes. She realized her actions were making the brunette uncomfortable. Frowning, she took a step towards the brunette again, why is Lexa moving away from her? That's when it hit her, Lexa had no idea who she was!

 

"I-I'm sorry." She stumbled out an apology in embarrassment.

 

The brunette gave a stiff nod, but stayed away from the blonde.

 

"Okkaaayyyy," Anya dragged out the word, staring at the two of them before settling on the blonde, "You're fine, but I need you to come down to the station to make a statement, whenever you're ready of course, no worries." Turning to Lexa, "And you need to get that look at"

 

Clarke let out another gasp when she saw a huge blood stain on the brunette shirt at her abdomen area.

 

"I'm fine." Lexa insisted. 

 

Rolling her eyes, Anya said, "Fine my ass. Get that look at little one. I'll get this rubbish down to the station lock up." She pointed to the man cuffed, seated on the ground.

 

"I will go with you." Lexa said, ignoring her partner.

 

"You need to go to the hospital." The blonde spoke up.

 

"No, I'm fine." Lexa said stubbornly.

 

"Like hell you are." Clarke spat.

 

The two women glared at each other. Lexa was annoyed. The audacity of this blonde! Who does she thinks she is? Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she was adamant not to let the blonde affect her. She would not lose her cool over this.

 

She crossed her arms behind her back and calm herself, attempting to take back some control, "Not going to the hospital."

 

"Then come to my house." 

 

The two detectives turned to stare at the blonde. 

 

"I mean I will fix you up. I'm a doctor." The red faced blonde explained quickly.

 

She saw the blonde highlight woman laughing amusingly while Lexa remained stoic.

 

"I am fine Miss-" Lexa began.

 

"Clarke" the blonde supplied.

 

"Miss Clarke," Lexa continued, looking irritated by the blonde's interruption, "As I was saying, I am fine and do not require any medical assistance."

 

"Shut up and follow me," the blonde merely said and started off.

 

Lexa scowled at her partner who was still laughing. 

 

"Go on, follow that little spitfire. I'll get him down to the station. Call you later, little one." Anya laughed, walking over, pulling the man with bruises forming on his face to his feet and dragging him out of the alley. Giving the blonde a smile when she passed her.

 

Clarke turned and saw the brunette still standing at the same spot. 

 

"Are you coming? Or do you need help walking? I can carry you." Clarke asked teasingly.

 

Lexa let out a deep breath and stalked towards the blonde, "Lead the way, Miss Clarke." She gritted out.

 

Clarke gave her infamous Griffin smile before leading the other girl out of the alley, her heart pounding hard and fast, but for a completely different reason than the attack she faced earlier. She was going home with Lexa! Well, sort of.

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

"Take a seat at the sofa, I'll get the kit." Clarke said before disappearing into the hallway.

 

Lexa took a moment to take in the blonde's apartment. There is only one word to describe it. Bare. The basic furnitures are there, nothing fancy, yet it felt homey. There were a few photograph on the wall but she felt that it would be a little intrusive if she walk over to study it. Instead, the brunette closed the door behind her and went to the sofa as ordered.

 

The blonde soon came out with a first aid kit and sat down beside her. The blonde busied herself with opening the kit, taking out the necessary stuff needed.

 

"Take off your shirt." The blonde said before quickly explaining herself after seeing a raised brow from the brunette, "I-I need to clean your wound."

 

Lexa gave a nod before unbuttoning her shirt. She almost smile involuntarily at the blonde's shyness. She saw the blonde staring at her abdomen, the taut muscle was the result of her daily workout. She had no idea why but she felt excited that she was able to affect the blonde.

 

After getting caught at gawking at the brunette, Clarke said shyly, "It may hurt a little."After another nod from the brunette, she started to clean the wound.

 

Lexa remained expressionless as the blonde worked. Now in the light, she was able to look at the blonde better. She was actually quite pretty. Her hair was like silken sunshine, her face so serious when she worked, cute. The blonde looked up and their eyes caught. Blue, like the sky.

 

Lexa was so mesmerized by the blue eyes, before she could stop herself, she lifted a hand to push back a strand of the golden hair, "You're hurt," she said softly, fingers lightly grazing over a laceration wound on the blonde's forehead.

 

It seemed like Lexa wasn't the only one that was affected by this mysterious pull towards each other. Clarke numbly nodded her head, "He hit my head on the wall,"

 

The sentence snapped Lexa out of her daze, "And you said you were fine!" 

 

"Well I felt fine then." 

 

"Then? What about now?" 

 

"A little headache." The blonde admitted sheepishly.

 

Lexa let out a frustrated breath, "You may have a concussion. Let's get you to the hospital."

 

"No.

 

"What do you mean no? Concussion is not a small matter Miss Clarke." 

 

"It's just Clarke. And I'm fine, I'm a doctor, I'll just take a pain pill and sleep it off."

 

Lexa looked at the blonde in disbelief, this infuriating girl. "Is there anyone that stays with you? Anyone that can check in with you every few hours?"

 

"Raven stays here, she's my roommate but she's out of town for the week." Clarke said and returned to her forgotten task of tending to the brunette's wound. She gently placed a gauze pad on it and smiled when the memory of her tending to Lexa after her fight with Roan came flowing to her mind.

 

She remembered she was so flustered when the brunette showed up in her room with that dress late at night. The cut of the dress revealed the never ending late. She tried so hard to play it cool despite the pounding in her heart. She made up an excuse to change the brunette's perfectly fine bandage, just to spend more time with her.

 

She remembered how Lexa's face fell when she told her it was for her people when she thanked her. She also remembered cursing herself for being a coward that night. When Lexa was leaving, she was using every ounce of her energy to hold herself back from pouncing on the commander. 

 

"Are you even listening to me?" Lexa voice seemed to be in a distant. Clarke shook her head and cleared her mind, staring at the brunette she never forget and loved so deeply.

 

Lexa clenched her jaw and moved her lower jaw sideways, a habit Clarke was so familiar with. Whenever she infuriated the brunette, that was what Lexa would do. 

 

"You are feeling dazed, another symptom of concussion. You need to call someone to stay with you tonight." Lexa mistook her being lost in memories as her being dazed.

 

Clarke almost grinned when a thought crossed her mind, she was going to use this to her advantage.

 

"Stay with me." Clarke suggested.

 

Lexa stared at the blonde impassively, "I can't. Get someone else."

 

"I have no one else."

 

Clarke watched as the brunette seemed to be having an internal battle with herself. She decided to drive the nail home.

 

"It's ok if you can't. I'm sure I can manage on my own." Clarke said, putting on her best pitiful look. She almost jumped in joy when she saw the brunette's eyes softened. She knew she won.

 

"I will stay with you Miss Clarke." Lexa said finally.

 

"Clarke. My name is Clarke."


End file.
